


Ear muffs?

by faetiltawhirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Gen, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Magic, Merlin - Freeform, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Merlin's Neckerchief (Merlin), Other, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), POV Merlin (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin, less than 1k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faetiltawhirl/pseuds/faetiltawhirl
Summary: Two of our favorite idiots in a story that leads to the invention of........
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	Ear muffs?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that popped into my mind in the middle of my French class today. And then I wrote it in between classes....
> 
> Please bear with the horrible writing. 
> 
> I thought it was kinda cute and shitty at the same time. But who cares, it's out for the world to see
> 
> I hope y'all like it :)

It was a chilly afternoon in Camelot. The usual hustle and bustle had simmered down by this hour. The people walked around the town covered in their blankets, cloaks, or the closest piece of fabric to give them warmth.

Meanwhile in the castle, going about his routine like any other day, Merlin waltzed into Arthur's room to wake him from his siesta. He expected to find the King tightly curled up in his quilt and yearning for a little more warmth for comfort. 

Instead he saw Arthur sitting at the edge of his bed with a tiny frown playing between his brows, staring intently at the floor with a hand propped on his knee cradling his beautiful face. He hadn't noticed Merlin's presence….. yet.

This is unlike Arthur. Merlin thought to himself and made his way to his sweet, sad (?) King. 

"Arthur." 

No response. 

"Arthur?" 

Still no response. 

"ARTHUR!!"

Can he not hear me?! My dragons would have appeared in front of us if I summoned them immediately. 

Realization dawned on him and a mischievous smirk slowly crept it's way to Merlin's lips.

Hmm….maybe this will work.

"HEY DOLLOP-HEAD!!"

"Huh!?! I'm up! I'm awake!"

A startled Arthur seemed to react to this endearing name. Although barely glancing at his beloved confidant.

Classic. 

Merlin thought and let out a faint giggle.

"Oh, it's only you, Meeerrrrliiiinn."

Arthur lets out a sigh and goes back to being his gloomy self again. Merlin moves closer to his bed and makes himself comfortable next to Arthur.

"Arthur, you know you can tell me anything right? I'm here, to listen to you talk, all you want. But please don't shut me out. Please Arthur. Whenever you're ready, let me know."

As Merlin was about to get up, Arthur didn't speak instead he tugged at Merlin's hand, a gesture to make him stay. So he stayed.

Arthur gently rested his head on Merlin's shoulder and the two of them sat in silence staring ahead at the fireplace, while Merlin conjured a variety of shapes and forms subconsciously. 

But it was okay, Arthur knew he had magic and lifted the ban on sorcery in Camelot for him and only him. 

Minutes had passed by, when finally Arthur broke his silence.

"Emrys, I-"

"Please don't call me that, Artur."

"Okay, alright. I'm sorry. Merlin, I'm feeling all sorts of things. I can't quite put my finger on it. Can you help with that? I don't think so Merlin. It's mine alone to bear. I can't have you taking this upon yourself, not when you have a great destiny resting on your shoulders…."

Merlin was not expecting that as a reply to his question from Arthur. He was….. 

Confused? Perplexed? 

Now he wasn't sure what he was feeling either. Arthur really put him in a spot. Either way Merlin responded.

"Arthur, you are my destiny. Nothing can change that. So you might as well tell me, because what goes around comes around. Get that in your pretty little head, clotpole."

Arthur, still not looking at Merlin, smiled a little at this. 

When Arthur finally does look at his beloved, he's bemused and is lost for words. He'd never seen Merlin wearing such strange things before. 

He's trying to hold back his laughter. But quickly reverts back to his frown because he remembers he's sad. Instead, he plainly questions Merlin.

"What are those things you're wearing?"

"What things?!?"

"The things on your ears!!! You look ridiculous! A complete idiot! I'd even go to the extent to say you look like a total turnip-head!"

"First of all, STOP STEALING MY WORDS ARTHUR PENDRAGON!"

"Or what Merlin?! You're going to throw me out of my own kingdom? And what's your second point, cabbage-head?"

Merlin visibly calm, pointed to his ears and said,

"These are my old neckerchiefs stuffed with cotton. I put them over my ears to keep them warm, besides it's so chilly and my ears get cold really fast and I'll catch a cold."

"Clearly only an idiot like you would do such a thing!"

"Only a prat like you wouldn't want to protect themselves from the cold. Look at you! You're not even wearing a shirt when the majority of Camelot is freezing! And you shall see Arthur Pendragon, one day the people of the world will be grateful for this invention of mine."

"Oh really Merlin, I'd like to see you try. So what are these 'things' called then?"

Clearly Merlin didn't have a name for his invention. After giving it a little thought, he did come up with a name.

"Hmm…. Ear muffs?"

**Author's Note:**

> It was terrible, wasn't it? 
> 
> I'm gonna vanish from the face of the Earth.


End file.
